I'll Cry Along With You
by AJeff
Summary: Living arrangements. Fiyero offers Elphaba to live at his castle after graduation until she finds a place of her own. But, will he let her go when the time comes? Warning: Chapter 17 unsuitable for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Wicked.**

 **Chapter 1**

Dreams didn't come true for girls like Elphaba. But then of course, there was no one like her...that being green. She sat on a bench outside of the library under a cherry blossom tree in a dimly lit area wiping her tears away with her bare hands.

Fiyero watched her from a distance, and felt his heart break. He wondered why she was crying. He's never seen Elphaba cry before...never thought she could actually cry. She had always been strong, self assured, and always held her head up high.

The prince walked toward her, pressing his lips together, unsure of what to say. He squatted down in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Tiggular?" she asked, unable to stop her tears as it flowed like a leaking faucet.

Fiyero offered her his handkerchief.

Taking it from him, she wiped her eyes. "Didn't want anyone to see me cry."

"It's only me. I won't say anything," he said. "Did something happen? Why are you upset?"

Elphaba shook her head.

Fiyero didn't say a word. He rose from his squatted position, then sat beside her.

Sniffles drowned the silence. They sat for a couple of minutes before she spoke.

"I'm just tired of everything. It never gets better. Everyone thinks that I have no feelings at all. Don't they think it doesn't hurt when I'm being ridiculed, laughed at? It never ends. I can feel. And I can't describe the hurt I feel inside. Except that it's painful. It's just that I've learned to put up this facade. But there are some days I just can't take it."

"And I'm just as much to blame. I've done my share of name calling in the very beginning. I'm so sorry."

"Leave me alone. Please."

"I wish I could make things better for you," Fiyero said.

"Why do you care? Just go back to your dancing through life thing. With no care in the world."

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to him. "Is that what you think of me? If you haven't noticed, I don't do those things anymore. I'm no longer that spoiled person I once was. I care about a lot of things. And at this very moment, I care about you."

"Why? We're not even friends. No one has ever cared. Except for Glinda, but she's so perky at times. I just want to be left alone to cry. Sometimes this overwhelming darkness is too much for me. This hidden pain is never going to heal."

"You need someone right now, and I'll be that someone," he said, his hands still on her shoulders. "So, whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving. I'll stay here." Fiyero blinked back a tear. "If you'll let me, I'll cry along with you. He pulled her toward him, embracing her tightly.

Elphaba resisted at first, but then resigned herself to his embrace, feeling the warmth and comfort of his body. She felt protected and safe in his arms, as if she was meant to be held by him. Her arms tightened against him.

Fiyero felt her take in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. Rocking her back and forth, she cooed like an infant. It was the most natural thing to him to offer comfort for the pain that was brought upon her all of her life.

"I've often asked myself what was it in your life that had made you the way you are. Tough, unfeeling, cold. But you're none of those. You're soft, gentle, and you feel a lot. You just never show it. It's okay to show the other side of you sometimes."

Elphaba sighed.

Fiyero pulled away. "Feeling better?"

She nodded. "Better."

Fiyero smiled. With his thumb, he wiped a teardrop which fell down her cheek, then reached out to tuck a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

His sudden gesture momentarily took her pain away. Elphaba looked at the cloth in her hand. "I'm sorry I soiled your handkerchief. And it's beautifully monogrammed."

"It's okay. I have lots. Keep it."

"As a memento," she said. "From the one whom I allowed to see through me. See the other side of me. Thank you, Fiyero."

"You're very welcome. And it's the first time you've ever said my first name. Thought maybe you didn't know it."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Thought it was Prince."

Fiyero laughed. Her long dark hair loosely cascaded softly above her waist. Unaware, he played with the ends of her hair between his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"That," she pointed.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize what I was doing," he said, releasing her hair.

They sat quietly for a brief moment.

"I guess everyone has problems. I've been kicked out of so many universities, my parents were fed up with me. They're surprised I'm actually going to graduate soon. Wanted to prove to them that I'm not a failure. Can you actually see me being king one day?" He pointed to himself. "Truthfully, can you see me ruling a Kingdom?"

Elphaba studied him for several seconds, eyeing him from top to bottom.

"Hey, don't think too hard!" Fiyero ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, so you don't think I'll be king material."

"If you put your mind to it, I could see you ruling your Kingdom."

"Really?"

There was a sparkle in her eyes. "Yes. You seem to get along with people, especially the women."

Fiyero made a funny face at her. "So, what are you going to do after graduation?"

"Wrote to my father and told him of my decision of not returning home. Of course, he expected me to have taken care of Nessa for the rest of my life. Told him I wanted a life of my own. So, he disowned me. He won't be at my graduation. I'm never going back to Munchkinland. I don't ever want to. One of my professors told me of an opening he knew of for a teaching position for five and six year olds at a primary school. Got an interview. I was offered the job and accepted the position."

"I'm happy for you. You stood up to your father. And already got a job. Little kids are cute. They'll love you," he said. "Kids aren't judgmental. They're very inquisitive."

"I'm hoping I'll do well there. How about you? Any plans for the future?"

"Follow in my dad's footsteps. Royal stuffs and things. I'll be his shadow for the next several months. He's not retiring anytime soon, but he wants me to learn the ins and outs of running our Kingdom. As a graduation gift, I was given Kiamo Ko Castle. So, I don't go back to them. Said I have to learn to be independent."

"Your family owns two castles?"

"Yes. We lived in one, and used the other for social gatherings."

"That's very generous of your parents. You'll be there all alone?"

"No, silly. I'll have a housekeeper and cook living there. And the guards outside."

"Yes right, independent."

"Well, I've got to be fed. And someone has to clean the castle. Where will you be living? You got a place yet?"

"I'm looking around. Glinda said I could stay with her until I find a place of my own."

"You want to live with me? I mean, I have lots of room at the castle. You'll have your own wing. Up the stairs, and one side is the east wing and the other side is the west wing. You interested?"

"Thanks but no thanks," Elphaba said. "I'll keep looking. Besides, you're my best friend's ex-boyfriend. It wouldn't be right."

"So? We're not together anymore. That was a long time ago. A couple of years ago. We parted amicably."

"I'll think about it."

"What's to think about? It's either a yes or no. I won't bother you. You could even have your meals sent up to your room if you wanted to. We don't have to eat our meals together."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Just helping out a friend. No strings attached," Fiyero said.

"Won't I be in the way for your...you know."

"What?"

"Female friends?"

"What female friends? So, how about it? You'll take up on my offer?"

"You want me to be hired help? Because I don't do windows."

Fiyero smiled. "You can be funny if you want to be. Okay, truthfully, I really don't want to live alone. I grew up with servants around. At school, everyone's around. I mean, there will be the help but they have their own living quarters. I'll be all alone in that huge castle. Please say yes."

Elphaba stood up to leave. "I'll have to think about it. Thank you for the offer."

Fiyero grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She stared at their joined hands.

"Sorry," he said, releasing her hand. "There's a library in there."

"A library?"

"Yes, all the books you can read. I have no use for them. It could be your very own office."

Elphaba smiled.

"Is it a yes? You're smiling when I mentioned library. You could even sleep in there if you're too tired to go upstairs to your room. There's a sofa there. You could bring your students for a little excursion at the castle. I'll have Marcella, my cook serve them home made cookies and milk. And they could meet a real live Prince." Fiyero winked at her.

Elphaba arched an eyebrow. "And whom would that be?"

"Aww, come on, Elphaba. It'll be fun."

"I don't do fun. Since when did I become your best friend?"

"We see each other everyday at school anyway. Think of the castle as a dormitory. We'll have our own bedrooms. The kitchen will be like the cafeteria. And of course the library."

"If you put it that way, okay. But if it doesn't work out, I'll get my own place."

He rubbed his hands together. "It'll work out. I promise. You'll never want to leave. We'll have fun."

"I don't do fun. It will be a temporary thing. Never mind making foolish plans."

Fiyero smiled. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"We'll see about that," she said.

The prince held out his hand. "Deal?"

Elphaba extended hers to him. "Deal."

"Maybe sometimes we could take in a movie..."

"No plans, Fiyero."

"Or not," he said.

 **TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the five months they've lived together, Fiyero kept his promise on being on his best behavior. Elphaba was busy during the summer attending school workshops. When September came, she had a classroom of fifteen little five year olds, plus one teacher's aide. Her students found her interesting not because of her skin color but because she shared a castle with a prince.

On a Friday afternoon after school, Fiyero had come home to find Elphaba in the kitchen stirring contents in a pot.

He stood behind her. "Smells good. You're helping with dinner tonight?"

Elphaba turned. "Say ah."

The prince opened his mouth as she spoon fed him.

"Yum! Loaded baked potato chowder. My favorite especially on a cold night. It's very good."

"I also baked biscuits. It's in the oven. It's just about done."

"You gave Marcella the night off?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. So, we'll be eating together? We rarely eat together."

"When I cook, we eat together," Elphaba said as she took the biscuits out of the oven.

"I like that. Maybe you should cook everyday."

Elphaba smiled to herself, placing the biscuits on the counter.

"What's the occasion?" Fiyero opened his mouth to be fed again.

"No occasion. It's just a thank you for allowing me to stay here. It's the least I could do," she said, spoon feeding him.

"I like you living here. It gives me a homey feeling. Shall I set the table?"

"That would be nice. Soup bowls, spoons, bread plate, butter, knives and napkins. We could eat here in the kitchen."

"Okay."

-

"I have a favor to ask," Elphaba said, as she scooped another serving of chowder for Fiyero.

"Thanks," he said. "A favor, huh? That's why you made dinner tonight?"

"No. It's a thank you for all you e done for me."

"So, what's the favor?"

"About that excursion you mentioned before I moved in. I'll take you up on that. The school said it was okay for me to bring my students here to spend the day. We could use the library and have our lessons in there. Along with my teacher's aide."

Fiyero smiled. "Am I invited to join you? I'll take off from work. My dad has this meeting with representatives of the medical and pharmaceutical sectors in the Kingdom for the next couple of weeks. You could do it then."

"But shouldn't you be attending that?"

"It's not like I'll be king anytime soon. There will be lots of other meetings."

"If it's okay with your father. My kids will love that. They're always asking me about you everyday."

"I'll make sure there's extra security here. Also give me the names of the kids and their parents who'll be picking them up, and your assistant. I'll have Marcella prepare snacks and lunch for the little ones and biscuits, finger sandwiches and tea for their moms and dads for the afternoon. Food for all of us."

"It's not a party, Fiyero." Elphaba bit into her biscuit.

"I know, but it would be nice to entertain them."

"So, you miss the partying like Shiz days."

"Sort of. Don't you?" he asked.

Elphaba stared at him for several seconds, placing her half eaten biscuit on her plate.

"Oh yeah, right. You hated them." He reached for her biscuit. "You done with this?"

She nodded.

"Thanks," he said, stuffing it into his mouth. He scraped the remaining soup from his bowl.

"You want more?"

"No, I'm good. I'm stuffed. Thanks for making dinner tonight. If you keep it up. Marcella will be out of a job. And you bake, too. I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Without thinking, Elphaba reached over, with her napkin she wiped his mouth. "Bread crumb."

Fiyero's blue eyes twinkled at her gesture, grabbing her hand. "You'll be a great mommy one day."

It was the first time that Elphaba had showed some sort of caring gesture toward the prince. But then of course, he was just like a little boy who needed to be tended to.

She pulled away. They were getting close, and it frightened her. "Dessert. I made dessert. No bake cheesecake. Blueberry cheesecake," she said, heading to the refrigerator.

Fiyero smiled. She'd make a great wife one day, he told himself. Of course, being a princess, she wouldn't need to cook, clean or do any household chores.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just thinking," he said. "Been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?" she asked, placing a slice of cake onto a plate.

He stabbed his cheesecake with his fork and fed a small portion to Elphaba. Fiyero then polished the rest of it. He gulped his glass of water. "That was good. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You ever get lonely sometimes?"

"I can tell you've been thinking a lot. You're asking stupid questions."

"It's not stupid. Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Get lonely?"

"I have my books to keep me occupied. Why do you ask?"

"I mean...for companionship."

Elphaba stood to clear the table. "Hey! If you're feeling lonely, no one's stopping you from asking someone out."

"That's not what I meant. I..."

"If you have someone in mind, go right ahead. I won't be in the way. After all, I'm just here because you asked me to, and that you're afraid of staying here alone in this huge castle." She turned on the faucet to wash their dirty dishes.

""No, it's not that. I..."

"I'm just your house sitter here, correction...castle sitter. You don't have to keep me company. If you're longing for your old ways of dancing through life..."

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?"

"Go right ahead."

By then, Fiyero could feel his temperature rise. "Never mind. Sorry I brought it up. Thanks for dinner. You have a good night."

Elphaba turned the faucet full blast and scrubbed the dishes as hard as she could in anger. After several minutes, she silently questioned herself on why she had gotten upset regarding Fiyero's question. There was no way she had any romantic feelings toward him. Or did she?

Fiyero couldn't believe how Elphaba had suddenly blown up. Did she actually think he was going back to his old ways? Why had she suddenly changed her mood? All he had asked her was if she ever got lonely? Because he was. Somehow along the way, she seemed to have occupied his thoughts in more ways than one. He laid in bed and tightly closed his eyes. Even in darkness, all he saw was her.

 **TBC - Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: James Birdsong, since I can't thank you personally, I'd like to thank you so much for your great review! Much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fiyero poked his head into the kitchen where he found Marcella with her head into the refrigerator. "Where's Elphaba? Didn't see her car in the garage."

She turned and straightened up. "I was deciding on what to make for your dinner. Anything special you want to eat? Elphaba called earlier. She and her colleagues were going out."

The prince pulled out a chair. "Oh. Thought she was still angry at me. Maybe she is, that's why she went out."

Marcella lowered her eyeglasses to the tip of her nose. She was a petite woman in her early forties who seemed to have defied Father Time. Her long dark hair was always tied neatly in a bun. Her face was flawless. There was a twenty year age difference between the both of them. She had taken care of Fiyero since he was five years old. "What'd you do this time?"

"Hey! What do you mean what'd I do? Did she say anything to you?"

"You know Elphaba. She won't say what's bothering her."

"I don't want any dinner. I'll make something later. You're done for the day."

"I'm not easily dismissed." Marcella removed her apron, and pulled a chair opposite of him. She drummed her fingers on the kitchen table.

"What?"

"So, what happened?"

"I'm not five anymore. You don't need to know everything."

She squeezed his hand. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing."

"You used to run to me every time something went wrong. When your parents scolded you, you'd come crying to me. You said I always made you feel better. What happened to that little boy?"

"He grew up," he said, pulling his hand away.

"You're a young man now but I still care."

Fiyero raised his voice. "She got angry for no reason at all! All I asked her if she ever felt lonely. And she blew up. Babbling about me going back to my old ways."

"Dancing through life days?" Marcella asked.

"Uh-huh."

"And you don't?"

He lowered his voice. "It wouldn't seem right."

"It was never right, Fiyero. What's changed?"

"Everything. Since she came along. I'm looking at things in a different way."

"Maybe you should tell her how you're feeling. You're feeling something."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. Maybe. Not sure."

"Yes, you're sure," Marcella said, rising from her chair. "You just don't want to admit it. The others never meant anything to you. This one does." She kissed the top of his head. "Elphaba's a brilliant girl. And a good girl, too. Don't mess things up, my Prince. See you tomorrow."

Elphaba walked through the front door of the castle.

Fiyero was headed to the kitchen. Glancing at his wrist watch, he smiled, and turned to meet her. "Hi! You're home early. It's only 7:30. How was dinner? Marcella told me you had gone out with your colleagues.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It was alright. They had drinks before dinner. After we ate, the group decided to have more drinks. They were getting a lot tipsy and loud. So, I decided to come home." She held out two take out bags.

"What's this?" he asked, grabbing the bags.

"Leftovers. Seafood pasta and dessert...any your favorite red velvet cake. Have you had dinner?"

"I will now. Told Marcella she could leave early today. I was just going to fix me a sandwich. Perfect timing! I'm famished. Thanks."

"Look...about last night...I'm sorry. I..."

"Forget it, " Fiyero said. "It was a stupid question anyway."

"Oh. I'm going to take a shower then."

"Okay. I'll finish your pasta, and by the time you're done showering, I'll have the dessert set up. We could go into the family room, and maybe watch a movie?"

"That would be nice. I'll be down in about twenty minutes or so."

"Okay."

"And Fiyero?"

"Yes," he said, as he opened the leftover dinner bag.

"To answer your question, about being lonely...I used to be...but not anymore since I moved in here. Since you're here."

Fiyero smiled. "I'm glad you're here. How'd you know red velvet's my favorite cake?"

"Marcella. She'll teach me to bake it one day."

"That would be nice."

"It's a peace offering for the way I acted last night." Before he could respond, Elphaba pointed to the top of the stairs. "I'll go take that shower now. I'll be back later."

Fiyero had found his missing puzzle. A puzzle which he hadn't even known was missing. He had someone to come home to, someone he would want to grow old with. Marcella was right. She always was. He felt something toward Elphaba. But did she feel the same way?

 **TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elphaba towel dried her hair, then took a look at herself in the mirror, and made a funny face. Who could love a face like yours she told herself.

"Sorry I took so long. I'm ready for dessert," she said, joining Fiyero in the family room.

The prince stared at her as if she was the dessert. He smiled feeling the heat, passion, and love.

Her wet locks fell freely against her shoulders which dampened her tee shirt. "What? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. Wild thoughts went through his head. The old prince would have done exactly what his mind had envisioned. But he had too much respect for Elphaba. He pointed to the coffee table. There was a bottle of champagne placed in an iced bucket and two long stemmed flutes filled with the sparkling drink on the side.

The room had a romantic ambiance. His movement was quiet. Fiyero sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. Elphaba sat beside him, unsure of what was happening.

"Why don't you slice the cake," he said. His voice was smooth or maybe just nervous.

She noticed his eyes. Was it lust or was he just being a gentleman? She couldn't tell. Placing a piece of the cake on a dessert plate, she stared at it for several seconds...red...the color of blood and fire. Or the way she was feeling at that very moment...love, passion, and desire.

Elphaba blinked her eyes as if to come out of her trance, handing Fiyero the red velvet cake.

"Thank you," he said. Red he thought to himself was the color of seduction. Grabbing his fork, he poked a piece of cake, rising it slowly to his mouth, savoring its taste.

Elphaba somewhat knew at times what was on someone's mind. Was Fiyero trying to say in a quiet way that he loved her...had feelings for her? Could he be capable of loving someone like her? She didn't know. Sitting back comfortably into the sofa, she ate every piece of her cake, having it melt into her mouth.

Fiyero placed his empty plate onto the table, taking hold of his flute. He held up his glass as if to toast her. Grabbing hers, he lightly tapped his against hers. Questions popped into her head. Was he toasting her or toasting the drink and cake?

They sipped quietly. Every so often, they'd converse in small talk. He was polite and did not speak in his usual utter nonsense. She spoke about her days at school on how much she loved teaching the little ones. It had felt like they were on a first date trying to be on their very best behavior.

All too soon, the bottle of champagne was empty. Elphaba felt the heated flush on her face, pulling at her tee shirt, she fanned herself with a napkin. "It's hot in here."

Fiyero showed no signs of being even slightly inebriated. "No, it's not. It's the champagne. Do you want a cold glass of water?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

It only took a couple of minutes before Fiyero had returned with the glass of water, and found Elphaba sprawled on the sofa fast asleep. He watched her for several minutes as she laid peacefully before planting a light kiss on her cheek.

Fiyero loved her, and it terrified him. He had never planned on her. But who's to say you get to pick the one to love. Love picks you. Elphaba was intelligent and beautiful. Would she want someone like him? It frightened him that one day she would find a place of her own, eventually leaving the castle...leaving him all alone.

 **TBC - Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note: Thank you again, James Birdsong for your review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What did you do to her? Did you get her drunk?" Marcella asked the next morning noticing the empty bottle of champagne and glasses on the coffee table. She slapped Fiyero on the arm. He laid on the floor next to the sofa. "Did you?" she scolded.

He peered at her through one eye. "Don't worry. Nothing happened. I didn't try anything. We just had drinks and dessert. Let me go back to sleep."

"You do realize that you're on the floor?"

"I wasn't going to leave her here alone. And lower your voice. You're going to wake her up."

Elphaba was stirred from her sleep by their voices. "What time is it?"

"5:30 in the morning," Marcella said.

"Why are you here so early?" Fiyero asked.

"This is the time I start. You wouldn't know since you're in your bedroom asleep. By the time you're up, breakfast is ready."

Fiyero stretched out on the floor, then sat up. "Morning, Elphaba." He wondered how it would feel to awaken each morning laying next to her.

"Hello, Fiyero. We didn't make it to our bedrooms."

"At least you got the couch. The floor's not a comfortable place to sleep on."

Sitting up, Elphaba ran her fingers through her hair. "You could have just left me here."

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said.

"I had a nice time last night. Thank you," she said.

Fiyero smiled. "Me, too."

Marcella stepped back to observe them. It seemed as if they were the only two in the room, and were not aware of her presence. She felt like an invisible spectator watching the scenario before her.

Elphaba excused herself. "I'd better go to my bedroom, and try to sleep a bit more."

"Okay," he said, getting off of the floor. "Since it's Saturday, I'm going to sleep in, too. I'll see you later." Fiyero watched her until she disappeared out of his sight.

"Oh for crying out loud," Marcella said. "Do you even know that I'm still here?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"My starry eyed prince," she laughed.

Fiyero rubbed his temples. "You're giving me a headache. You like to interpret things that's not worth interpreting. You can skip breakfast. Brunch would be a lot better."

"Anything special you want to eat, Your Highness?"

"Surprise me," he said.

Marcella straightened the cushions on the sofa. "By the way, have you told Elphaba about..."

"Not yet!"

"Don't you snap at me. Sooner or later something might happen between the both of you, you've got to tell her where you disappear to every Sunday morning until the early evening. She just might start asking questions and..."

"And it's my story to tell, Marcella. Not yours."

"I've backed you up from the very beginning, helped you out, especially since it angered your parents at first. I'll always be here."

"And I'm thankful for that. I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't regret what happened. It changed my life completely and for the better."

"You've taken responsibility..."

"Could you be with me when I tell her?"

Marcella place her hands on her hips. "Didn't you say that it's your story to tell?"

"Oh sure. Okay. By the way Elphaba, I forgot to tell you one little thing. I have a three year old daughter. And I just found out that her mother is planning on getting married soon and moving away. And guess what? She's leaving our daughter here for me to raise."

"She's leaving? What is that girl thinking of! How could anyone leave their own child? Could they just not move away?" Marcella pointed a finger at him. "A one night thing and you go and get her pregnant."

"I wouldn't have allowed her to take Sara. The guy Ava's marrying wants children of his own...no one else's. She stupidly agreed to his request. I told her there was one condition, that she's never going to come back to claim my daughter. She's mine."

Marcella nodded in agreement.

"Mom and dad's going to talk to you about Sara, and she'll be moving in here. They wanted her with them at their castle since my baby's familiar with the surroundings and the live in nanny. But she's got her hands full with my sister's son. And I was..."

"Hoping that I'd care for Sara," Marcella said, looking at his pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, could you? I don't want just anyone to watch my child. And my parents hired someone to decorate her room. I'll be here in the evenings and on weekends. Maybe Elphaba could help me...that is if this doesn't scare her away in leaving."

"You've really thought this through. Of course, I'll take care of the little princess. You know I love her. When does all of this happen?"

"In two weeks," Fiyero said. "You think I've been deceitful toward Elphaba, don't you?"

"Not deceitful, just secretive. It'll be fine. Elphaba's a school teacher, so at least you know she loves children."

"Yes, but will she love mine? Will she love me?"

"Of course, she'll love Sara. And I know Elphaba loves you."

 **TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fiyero found Elphaba in the library one night. He watched her from the door sipping his cup of coffee. He knew she felt comfortable living at the castle. She wore loose pajama bottoms and a tank top. There was a time she hid her green skin when she had first moved in with long sleeved and high neckline tops.

She turned suddenly which startled Fiyero.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know when someone's watching you."

"It's a gift," she said, removing her reading glasses.

Fiyero sat across of her, placing his mug on the table. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Elphaba closed her book. He looked serious and it frightened her. She inhaled slowly, then exhaled.

He fidgeted for several seconds, circling the rim of his coffee cup with his finger.

"Fiyero? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"You may have noticed that on Sundays I'm not here from the morning until the early evening."

"I've noticed, but it's none of my business. I don't expect you to tell me of your whereabouts."

"Aren't you even curious? Don't you care?"

"It crossed my mind. But like I said, it's none of my business."

"I would wonder where you were," he said.

"Okay, since you brought it up, I'm assuming that you're visiting someone, seeing someone."

He nodded. "I have...for the past three years."

Elphaba felt as if a sharpened point of a lance pierced her heart. "I wasn't going to stay here forever."

Fiyero saw the look on her face. He grabbed hold of her hand. "It's not what you think."

She stared at their joint hands, then pulled away, rising from her seat. "You needn't explain. This was only a temporary thing anyway. I've overstayed my welcome. You can move her in anytime."

"Will you sit down," he commanded. "And listen to me."

"I don't want to know explicit details!"

"Sit down! And quit jumping to conclusions!"

"I can perfectly hear you standing up. And I'm not deaf. You don't have to yell."

He let out a loud sigh in annoyance. "Elphaba, could sit down, please?"

Plopping down on her chair, she gazed at him as if to cast a spell.

"Her name is Sara and she's..."

"That's great! But I don't need to know anything about her...about your love life."

"You're angry," he said. "Or something. It bothers you that I might be seeing someone? I questioned myself if you had feelings for me, now I know the answer."

"Oh for Oz sakes! What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"Well, if you quit interrupting I'll tell you."

Silence deafened the room. Elphaba waited impatiently when he blurted out what she had never expected.

"I have a three year old daughter! And her mother's getting married and moving away. And my daughter's moving in here with us in a week and a half."

For the first time in Elphaba's life, she was speechless.

"You're quiet. Say something. It was a one time thing. She got pregnant. There's no relationship other than our daughter being the common denominator."

Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's cup of coffee, gulping it down as if it was a bottle of wine.

"Yes, I'm a father. It's hard to believe, isn't it?"

"That's why you were always gone during the weekends while we were in school. Thought you were just dancing through life. Having a good time. Forgive me for what I thought of you."

"Apology accepted. Well, yes. Having a good time with my daughter. There were talks about me having fathered a child, but people thought it was just rumors. Household staff and guards were sworn to secrecy. Sara will be here in a week. She'll be in the adjoining room next to me. My mom hired an interior decorator. As long as it won't be all pink..."

"Then make sure it won't be Glinda decorating the room," Elphaba smiled.

"Are you alright with all of this? I mean, it's a lot to take in. You're a teacher, you like kids, don't you?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have picked teaching as a profession. Tell me about Sara."

Fiyero smiled. "Thank you. She has long brown hair, curls at the end, and green eyes. Smart for her age, and very inquisitive. She loves to color and paint. And loves it when I sing to her. Knows her alphabets and can count up to 12. Also knows her colors."

"Very impressive. Does she know that she'll be living with you and that her mom will be moving away?"

"Yes, but Sara's too young to comprehend this sudden change. Marcella will be taking care of her during the days. And me in the evenings. But she'll be right next door if I need her. How does a private tutor sound?"

"She'd be better off in a school with children her age to play with. Sara could play dress up and have little tea parties with her friends."

"She could go to school in maybe a year. But, you'll be here to teach her things before then?"

"Yes, I'll be here. That is, if you want me to stay."

"Of course I want you here."

"Thank you. But I'm concerned that she won't like me...being that I'm green. Unless she's color blind."

"Sara will love you. You already have things in common with her."

"Like what?"

"The color green. Told you she has green eyes." Fiyero winked at her. "And me! You both love me."

"Goodnight, Fiyero," Elphaba said, leaving the library.

Fiyero jumped up from his seat, and caught up with her. "Hey!" He took hold of her arm, and swung her around to face him. "I know you feel something for me. I do, too, feel something for you." He inched slowly toward her. "Elphaba, I..."

Elphaba took two steps back. "Let's just concentrate on Sara. It's late, I'm going to bed. Goodnight again, Fiyero."

 **TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The little girl held her father's hand, quickly scanning her spacious new home. There were several balloons floating through the air. A welcome home banner stretched across the family room. But what got her attention was the woman standing there.

"Sara, sweetie. This is Elphaba. She lives here at the castle," Fiyero said.

Sara curtsied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Princess Sara. But I'm not royalty. You don't have to curtsy to me. Welcome to your new home, " Elphaba said.

"Daddy, she's green," Sara whispered loudly. She slowly walked toward her. "El...Fae...Fae."

"Elphaba, sweetie," Fiyero said. "Her name is Elphaba."

She tried repeating her name. "El...ba...pha."

"El...pha...ba," Fiyero said slowly.

"El...pha," Sara said wrinkling her forehead. She looked up to the ceiling as if the name had been spelled out for her. "Fae-Fae," she proudly said.

"That will do," Elphaba smiled, crouching down to her level.

Sara gently touched Elphaba's face. "Green...like my eyes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elphaba heard Sara from across the hall what sounded like some sort of temper tantrum. She jumped out of bed and headed toward the screams and cries, and opened the door to Fiyero's bedroom. She has never set foot inside of his room, which surprisingly was very neat.

It was close to midnight. Fiyero pleaded with his daughter to stop crying, and to calm down. The three year old screamed and cried loudly hugging her pillow as she sat in the middle of her bed. Her father tried to comfort her, stroking her hair.

"I want my mommy! Where's mommy? I want to go home!"

"Sweetie, this is your home now," Fiyero said. "What's wrong? You were fine these past three weeks. Did you have a nightmare?" He tried to hold her but she pushed him away.

"No! Mommy, where are you? Mommy!"

Unaware that Elphaba had entered the room, she gently pulled Fiyero aside. Sitting on Sara's bed, she watched her cry.

"Do something," Fiyero said. "She's never been like this before."

"She's missing her mother. Let her cry. She'll eventually tire."

"But she's screaming her head off! I don't know what to do! She keeps asking for her mommy!"

"And if you keep getting upset, it will make matters worse," Elphaba said, lightly tapping Sara's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sara. You'll be fine."

The little princess looked up at Elphaba, and quieted down a bit. "Fae-Fae. My mommy went away."

"I know. But your daddy's here. Mommy had you for a long time, now it's daddy's turn to care for you. Don't you like it here?"

Sara shrugged.

"I know daddy reads to you every night. You have this beautiful room. Look at all your stuffed animals. And dolls and a doll house. Pretty dresses to wear. He treats you like a princess."

"I am a princess", she said, pointing to herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes, you are. You're Princess Sara, the fairest of them all."

She cried for a few more minutes, then her cries softened. "Fae-Fae," Sara said, holding her arms out to her.

Elphaba looked to Fiyero as if asking permission to hold her.

"Go ahead," he said, brushing a tear away. "Thank you for being here."

Elphaba gathered Sara into her arms. She rocked her back and forth until the little girl eventually quieted down.

With her head against Elphaba's shoulder, she reached a hand to her father. "Daddy."

Fiyero released a sigh of relief, kissing her fingers. "Daddy's here, sweetie. Are you okay?"

She wiped her tears away. "Okay. Can Fae-Fae sleep with me tonight?"

Elphaba pulled away. "Oh Sara, I don't think..."

"Yes," Fiyero said. "If she wants to. If it will make you feel better."

Sara squiggled out of Elphaba's arms, and crawled under her covers. "Fae-Fae, I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?"

How could she have said no to Sara? Elphaba was falling in love with the little girl. After all, she was a part of Fiyero.

The little princess cuddled next to her. Fiyero pulled the quilted blanket over them which Nanna Marcella had sewn. He bent down to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "Goodnight, my princess. I'll be in the next room if you need me."

"Daddy!" Sara yelled. "Wait!"

Startled, Elphaba's heart nearly exploded. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

Fiyero rushed over to his daughter. "What's the matter?"

"You forgot to kiss Fae-Fae goodnight."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, smiling at Elphaba. He headed to her side of the bed.

"No need to," she said, stopping Fiyero in his tracks. "Goodnight kisses are for little girls. Let's go to sleep, Sara. It's late."

"I was just going to turn off her lamp," he said, slightly irritated.

Elphaba flipped the switch off.

"Goodnight," Fiyero said, cussing under his breath.

Sara giggled. "Daddy wanted to kiss you, Fae-Fae."

"No, he didn't."

"Uh-huh...yes."

"Sara, let's go to sleep. Thought you were tired."

"Okay." She wrapped her tiny arms around Elphaba. "I love you, Fae-Fae."

It surprised Elphaba. No one has ever said those words to her...ever. Maybe her mother, but she was much too young to remember. Definitely her father had never showed any loving affection toward her. She would hear him say those three little words to Nessa, but never her. And it hurt terribly.

Teardrops fell against the pillow. Somehow she knew that Sara would be easy to love. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Fiyero stood at his doorway. The light in his bedroom reflected Sara's room. His heart softened upon hearing their conversation. He loved Elphaba, too. Somehow his daughter had found a replacement for her mother. It worried him though, that Elphaba might be someone just passing through Sara's life...and through his life."

 **TBC - Chapter 8**

 **Author's Note: Guest reviewer, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you'll continue to read this.**

 **Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elphaba had arrived home from school to find Sara in the corner of the living room with her face turned toward the wall. Fiyero sat in his chair reading the newspaper, never taking the time to look up.

"What's going on in here?" Elphaba asked, standing in the middle of the room.

"Fae-Fae," Sara said, turning around.

"Did I say that your time out was over? Turn around and speak to no one," Fiyero scolded.

Little Sara stomped her foot as she turned back to face the wall.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked.

He folded his newspaper, setting it down on the table. Elphaba sat on the sofa across of him.

"I could hear a commotion in the kitchen all the way from the front door as I walked in. Sara was supposedly helping Marcella bake cookies. Her job was to drop just a tiny bit of food coloring in the center of the cookie. But my little princess here decided to open the bottle cap and poured the dye on her hands and arms. Marcella tried washing it off, but Sara wouldn't allow it. She screamed at Nana."

"Ah, I see," Elphaba said. "Did you ask why she had done that?"

"No need to. She was just being naughty," he said.

"Fiyero! When children act up, it's for some form of attention. Find out the reason."

"You ask her. She's not listening to me."

"Sara sweetheart," Elphaba said.

"Yes," she said still facing the wall.

"Alright," Fiyero said. "TIme's up. Come here and tell us why you did what you did."

"Okay, daddy!" She ran to sit next to Elphaba.

"Oh," Elphaba said. "I see." He really is brainless she thought to herself.

"I see?" Fiyero asked.

"Fiyero! Look at the color of her hands and arms."

"It's green food coloring! It should have been on the cookies not on her."

"You really are brainless," she told him out loud.

Fiyero had a puzzled look on his face.

Before she could explain, Sara held up her hands proudly. "Just like you, Fae-Fae!"

Fiyero's mouth dropped.

"Is that why you put Nana Marcella's food coloring on you?" Elphaba asked.

"Uh-huh."

"But why?"

Fiyero joined them on the sofa. "Sweetie, you wanted to be green like Fae-Fae?"

Sara nodded.

Elphaba's heart melted. She couldn't have loved Sara any more than she loved her at that very moment. "Tell me why. No one's ever wanted to be green like me."

"So I can be yours," she said, placing her hand on Elphaba's chest. "You can be my mommy. I don't have one anymore."

Fiyero stared at his little girl for several seconds running his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to say.

Elphaba was quiet. She was relieved by Marcella's welcomed interruption, who had stood outside of the doorway and heard what was said.

"Sara, I'll give you a bath. That way you'll be nice and clean for dinner. Come on, let's go. And please behave. Be a good little girl."

"Okay, Nana."

"I think you both have things to talk about," Marcella told them. "A lot to talk about...the two of you, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Fiyero said.

As Elphaba stared at him with her huge brown eyes, she spoke solemnly. "Talk about what?"

"We really do need to talk," he said. "Sara's becoming attached to you a whole lot."

Elphaba nodded. "I know that. Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Sara has your temperament. I see a lot of you in her. She has a mind of her own, and by the looks of things, she considers you more of a mommy than a friend. She loves you a lot, and I know you do, too."

"She's easy to love. And she loves you and Marcella more than you can imagine. You didn't answer my question...good or bad...me being around her."

Fiyero ran a hand over his face. "I can't believe I'm going to say this. Don't get me wrong, I really do appreciate you being here, helping out with things...but..."

"You don't want me here."

"Yes, I want you here. It's just that I haven't had daddy time with Sara...not as much as I would want to. I need to get to know my daughter. It's been three months and Sara runs to you, not to me."

"You're jealous of me? Of my relationship with your daughter? Fiyero! Sara loves you! I'm just some sort of playmate to her...that's all. You're her parent."

He held her hand. "Do me a favor. When you're playing with her, even if it's dressing up her dolls, invite me to join in."

She pulled away. "I'm sorry that I stepped over boundaries. It's just that Sara sees me as an ordinary person, and not some green freak. My apologies."

"No need to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. She's not used to a male figure in her life. It's always been her mother. I was just a weekend dad. It's understandable of her attachment to you."

"If Sara were mine, I wouldn't have left her for anyone. But she's not mine, she's yours. I truly am sorry for having monopolized your daughter."

"You're angry and hurt. Please don't be. I have an idea. Since tomorrow's Saturday, we could do a family thing. Maybe go for a picnic. I'll ask Marcella to make us a basket."

"Sara would like that very much. But you can count me out."

"Why? Do you have plans?"

"No, but I'm not family. It's a time to be alone with your daughter."

"Yes, you are family. You and Sara are the only reason I keep coming home."

"It's best I leave, " Elphaba said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll stay with Glinda until I find a place of my own."

Fiyero raised his voice. "What in Oz hell are you talking about? Did I once asked you to leave during this conversation?"

"Like you said, you need to get to know your daughter. And what better way than for me not to be here." Elphaba headed out of the living room. "I'm going to pack."

"Fae!" Fiyero ran after her. "Will you listen to me!"

"My name is Elphaba. Not Fae," she said tearfully.

"Elphaba, don't leave Sara, too like her mother did. She needs you."

He dashed after her as she attempted to climb the flight of stairs to head to her bedroom. Walking into her room, Fiyero caught up with her, shadowing her footsteps.

"This may be your castle, but this is my bedroom...until tonight. So, get out."

"You're being irrational at this moment. Calm down."

Elphaba flung open her closet, and retrieved two pieces of luggage.

"Don't you even care what this will do to Sara? Can we please talk about this?"

She took in a deep breath, then exhaled. Walking toward Fiyero, their faces were inches apart. "What's there to talk about?"

He was mesmerized by her beauty. She had suddenly taken his breath away as he stared at her face. Fiyero had the urge to kiss her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him. His kiss was slow, but passionate. Elphaba didn't fight it, responding to his kiss.

As if her senses had kicked in, she pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"Elphaba, please don't leave me...don't leave Sara. Stay with me, stay with us."

She pondered over what was said, then spoke hurtful words which broke Fiyero's heart. "I don't do mommy!"

 **TBC - Chapter 9**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much, James Birdsong for keeping up with this fanfic and for a great review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author's Note: Thank you, PocketSevens! It's because of your PM, I got to write Fiyero and Sara's dialogue regarding leaving and loving.**

"Elphie?" Glinda tipped toed into the bedroom. "What are you doing in here? It's such a beautiful day outside, let's go out for a picnic!"

Elphaba lowered her reading glasses to the tip of her nose, peering at her. "What is it about picnics that you and Fiyero seem to think will make things better?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

Glinda sat at the foot of the bed. "You can't spend your whole life teaching and on your free time just reading books. If not a picnic, let's do something fun!"

"I don't do fun."

"I know!"

"Don't tell me shopping. I don't like to shop," she said.

"Okay, how about I do your hair and make up?"

"We're not at Shiz anymore. Glinda, I really do appreciate you letting me stay here until I find a place of my own."

"You're very welcome! And you can stay as long as you want to! It's like being back in school. I get to be with you everyday."

Elphaba cracked a smile.

"Okay, it's none of my business , but..."

"None of your business," Elphaba said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do. Fiyero never loved me, but I know he loves you. And you love him. Why don't you talk to him?"

"No," Elphaba said flatly.

Glinda stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "When it comes to relationships, you're not very bright. You're smart, but you don't have any common sense when it comes to admitting or accepting love. You can't accept the fact that someone could ever love you."

"I don't want to hear it, Glinda."

"And poor little Sara. She's probably feeling unloved at this moment, and angry that you left them."

"I've never imagined having a family of my own, much less someone else's who could actually love me. It's not for me. I'm sure there will be lots of young women lined up at the castle wanting to be a mother for the little princess. Fiyero will have no problem finding a replacement who'll want to be her mommy."

"Elphaba Thropp! Will you stop talking nonsense! You're miserable. Go to them. They're as miserable as you are. They'll welcome you with opened arms."

"How would you know that?"

Glinda took two steps back. "I sort of bumped into Marcella."

"Where?" Elphaba closed her book, raising an eyebrow. "So help me, Glinda if you went to..."

Glinda nodded. "I went to the castle, but Fiyero and Sara weren't home. Marcella says they miss you a whole lot. There's no laughter in the house anymore."

"Because I'm so much fun, and full of sunshine," Elphaba said in a sarcastic tone. "I don't want to know what you talked about."

"Oh Elphie! What am I going to do with you!"

xxxxxxxx

Fiyero found Sara in Elphaba's bedroom sprawled on the bed with her doll. She whimpered silently hugging the pillow she once shared with Fae-Fae.

"There you are. Sara sweetie, grandmama and grandpapa wants you to have a sleepover at their castle. Doesn't that sound like fun? You get to play with your cousin, and Auntie and Uncle."

She shook her head. "What if Fae-Fae comes home?"

Fiyero carried his daughter, and sat down on the bed, placing her on his lap. "Didn't we have this talk before? Fae-Fae won't be coming back."

"But why? Cause I was naughty?" Her green eyes filled with tears as she buried her face against her father's chest. "Bring her back, daddy."

He, too cried. "I can't, sweetie. And she never said you were naughty. She left because of me. She's staying with Glinda for now."

She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "That pink lady?"

Fiyero smiled. "Yes, that pink lady. She's nice. Don't you like her?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Blonde."

A flashback of the beginning of Shiz ran through his mind. "That she is."

"But Fae-Fae's not hers."

"She was never ours either. Can't keep her like she's some favorite toy."

"But I love her."

"Me, too," he said, embracing her tightly. "Me, too."

"We visit her?"

"I don't think so." Fiyero pondered the thought. "No, we can't," he said, kissing the top of her head. "We should leave her alone."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you leave me, too? Like mommy and Fae-Fae?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly. You're mine to keep. And I love you."

"Mommy and Fae-Fae, too. And they went away."

"But I won't. I'll never leave you. I'll love you more each day."

"Promise? Forever and ever?" She asked, squeezing her father tightly as if he'd leave her at that very moment.

"I promise with all of my heart...forever." Fiyero embraced her, teardrops fell atop her dark locks. "And ever. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

"And Nana Marcella?"

"She'll always be with us. Took care of me when I was very little. She never left me, and now she'll take care of you...of us."

Sara pulled away from his embrace. Staring at her father, her tiny fingers wiped his tears away. "Don't cry, daddy. I'll take care of you, too. I promise. Forever and ever."

Fiyero smiled.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's go find Nana. What do you want to eat?"

"Grilled cheese sandwich."

"That sounds good. Grilled cheese, it is."

They walked out of Elphaba's room. Fiyero closed the door, and locked it...as if locking her bedroom would vanish his feelings for her.

 **TBC - Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**

"Elphie! Elphie!" Glinda ran into Elphaba's bedroom. The petite blonde waved an envelope into the air.

"Glinda, what is it? And it must be something good the way you're waving your letter."

Glinda giggle. "No, this is for you. It's from Fiyero. See?" She pointed to the upper left hand corner of the envelope. "It says Crown Prince Fiyero Tiggular Kiamo Ko Castle." She handed her the letter.

Elphaba inspected the envelope. "It has no postmark. This wasn't mailed. How did you get it?"

"I bumped into him. I really did. I didn't go to the castle. He was in the neighborhood and was going to drop by and slip it under the door, but he gave it to me."

"Oh." Elphaba felt a slight pain in her heart. "He couldn't even give me his letter in person. Fiyero must really hate me."

"Elphie! Just read it!"

Elphaba stared at the envelope. "Why? Probably to let me know he and Sara has moved on. I really don't need to know that."

"I'll bet he's begging you to come home."

"The castle was not my home. Nor is your house. I'm just misplaced right now," she said, placing the envelope on her night stand.

Glinda grabbed hold of it and sat on the bed. "If you're not going to read it, I will."

"Hey! It's mine. Very well, give it to me." Elphaba opened her mail, and unfolded the stationery. She sat with her feet tucked under her, and felt her heart beat rapidly as she read the letter.

 _Dear Elphaba,_

 _Love does not always ensure happiness. It at times causes grief to one's heart. It's been weeks since you've been gone. A moment never goes by without a memory of you inside of me. But memories eventually fade, and I'm assuming that's what has probably happened...you have no memories of me, if ever there were any thoughts of me._

 _I've grown up quite a bit since you've been in my life, and a lot more since you left. I see the world differently. It's a lonely world out there when there's no one to share it with. I'm thankful that I have my daughter beside me. But my heart aches for you. I've tried a few times to tell you I love you. You didn't want to hear it, and you stopped me before I could tell you so._

 _It's hard being a prince...must live up to people's expectations, which in the past several years, I haven't. I'm human, not a machine. I do have feelings. And you make me feel._

 _I'm very sorry. I gave up so easily when you left. I should have fought harder for you to have stayed. As the days and nights went by, I waited. I thought for sure you would have returned to the castle. But you didn't. I should have come for you._

 _I've had sleepless nights. You've led me to believe that you didn't want to be a part of me. I know you love Sara, but we're a package deal. You don't just get one, you also get the other._

 _I wish I could read minds...preferably yours. That way you needn't tell me how you feel about me. I'll know just by tapping into your thoughts. I'm afraid though, what you're feeling is completely different._

 _Falling in love is easy. It's telling that person how you feel is a different story. But I'm not afraid to tell you...I love you. I love you._

 _When it comes to relationships, you shy away from it. You don't have to say those three little words. If you do love me, just open the front door. I'm on the other side waiting for you._

 _Love,_

 _Fiyero_

Glinda squealed as her best friend shared the contents of his letter. "Go out there! The poor guy's probably sick with worry that you won't show up! What are you waiting for?

"I don't know. What will I say to him?"

"Elphie! Just open the door and he'll know! What are you afraid of?"

"It will never work out. He just wants a mother for Sara."

"I don't recall reading that. He wants you. Or he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble. Hurry, Elphie!"

"And run to him? I'll look like a fool. Life was complicated enough before he came into existence. I can't...I won't."

The prince paced back and forth outside of Glinda's house. Elphaba would have read it by now. How long was he going to wait? His shoulders drooped and his heart sank. Getting into his car, he squeezed the steering wheel, and leaned his forehead against it. It was stupid of him to have told Sara that he'd be coming home with a big surprise for her. What was he thinking of? He could buy her that pony she's been wanting. After all, he couldn't come home empty handed.

"Stop acting stupidly, Elphie. Go to him." She pulled her by the arm, and dragged her toward the front door.

Elphaba stared at the door, placing a hand on the doorknob. Stepping outside of the house, she looked around the premises. Fiyero was nowhere in sight. "He's gone," she told Glinda as she walked back into the house. "I don't see him around. I guess he changed his mind."

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry. You took so long that he couldn't wait. I'll go to the castle with you if you want me to. Or would you rather go alone?"

She stared at Glinda with her piercing brown eyes. "And why would I go to the castle?"

"To tell him you love him, silly!"

 **TBC- Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Daddy!" Sara ran to her father as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie!" He lifted her into his arms, gave her a kiss and put her down. "What's for lunch?"

"Tuna fish with chopped apples and lettuce sandwiches," Marcella said.

"And carrot sticks and potato chips! Fae-Fae's favorite. Is she my surprise?"

"No, sweetie. What gave you the idea that she was your surprise?"

"You said I'd get a surprise."

"The little princess wanted Elphaba's favorite food just in case," Marcella said, placing the sandwiches on the kitchen table.

"Your surprise is that I got you that pony you wanted at the stable. After lunch we'll go out and you can ride her. Won't that be fun?"

Sara shook her head. "I want Fae-Fae."

"Don't you want to ride your pony?"

"You ride it."

Marcella laughed.

"What are laughing at?"

"You on that pony."

"I should get rid of you right now."

"What would you do without me?"

Sara looked up at her father, and tugged his shirt. "Is Nana going away, too? Like Fae-Fae?" She ran to Marcella. "You leaving me?"

Marcella glared at Fiyero.

"I was kidding, Sara. Nana Marcella's not going anywhere. I promise."

"Alright, you two. I'm not leaving. Now sit down and have some lunch."

xxxxx

Elphaba stood at the front entrance of the castle. Two guards bowed to her.

"Welcome back, Miss Elphaba."

"Welcome home, Miss Elphaba."

"I'm not back. I came here to...I don't know why I'm here."

The guards gave her a puzzled look.

"I guess I'm here to visit. Can I go in? And please don't announce me. I know my way around."

"Yes, miss."

Entering through the door, Elphaba stood at a standstill. Her eyes slowly scanned the castle. How she missed the place, but mostly she missed Fiyero and Sara. And of course, Marcella who was more of a mother than hired help.

Why did she listen to Glinda? Maybe if she snuck out the back door no one would notice her. What was she thinking of? Too late she told herself as Marcella walked into the foyer.

"Elphaba, my dear! You're back!" Marcella rushed up to her, and embraced her. "How have you been? It's not the same since you left. We've missed you."

Elphaba returned her embrace. "I've missed all of you."

"I knew you'd be back. The prince and little princess are out for the day. They're at the stable. He bought a pony for Sara as if that would replace you."

"The guards welcomed me back...welcomed me home. But I'm not back. Maybe I should go. It was wrong of me to have come. I don't belong here."

"Yes, you do. Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. I was driving to clear my head and found my way here."

Marcella smiled. "Your subconscious knows where you belong. Have you eaten?"

"I'm not very hungry. Thank you."

"You've got to eat. It's your favorite. Tuna apple sandwiches. Sarah was so sure her daddy was bringing you home. She wanted me to make them for your homecoming. He's such a fool at times. Never promise a child something unless you know for sure you can get it. Fiyero said he'll have a surprise for her. And since you didn't come home with him, he goes and buy her a pony. She told her daddy he could ride it."

Elphaba chuckled.

"It's okay to laugh. I did. Follow me," Marcella said, leading her into the kitchen.

Elphaba obediently followed her.

"Okay, sit while I get your food and a drink."

"Thank you, Marcella. I don't quite remember my mother. But I'd like to think she was like you. You're very motherly."

"Tell that to my daughter. She thinks I smother her."

"Fiyero mentioned that she's a couple of years older than he is. And that she's like a big sister to him. More than his own sister."

"They're still pretty close. I had her very young. When I came to work for the King and Queen to care for Fiyero, I already had Rada. They would play and fight with each other like siblings. After college, she moved away. She wanted to be on her own. Of course, Fiyero tried to talk her out of it. The King and Queen set up a trust fund for her when she was little. So, at the age of twenty-two, she was financially well off. I'm not doing so bad myself. Comes home for Lurlinemas. She has an art degree and works in a gallery. You'll get to meet her during the holidays."

"That's very generous of the King and Queen. What makes you think I'm going to meet her?"

"Just hoping you'll change your mind and come back. You didn't come to drop off your keys, did you?"

Elphaba took a bite of her sandwich, then took a sip of water. "I don't know why I'm here."

"It's because of that letter Fiyero wrote to you. Don't know what it said, but must have something to do about his undying love for you. That boy is a such romantic...well, with you he is. They both love you."

"Why?"

"Don't ever put yourself down. You're a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you, Marcella. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong mirror? I don't see what you see."

"Stop that. You've got to learn to love yourself. You're beautiful on the inside and out. You have this prince and his daughter who loves you, what more do you want?"

"But I'm green."

"And that little girl wanted to be green like you."

Elphaba smiled.

"Fiyero sees no color, he sees you. Talk to him."

"Alright, I will."

"Speaking of the two, what's taking them so long? How long does it take to ride a pony? I worry about them like they're my own. They left right after lunch. It's almost four now. The least he could do is call."

At that very instant, the telephone rang. "Finish your sandwich while I get that."

xxxxx

"Marcella! We're home!" Carrying Sara, Fiyero's voice echoed throughout the castle. Her left arm was placed in a sling, along with a bruised cheek.

Marcella held out her arms. "Come here, baby."

"Nana, daddy didn't catch me. I fell off my pony."

"Get rid of that pony! Where were you when she fell? Did you call your parents?"

"Daddy said jump, and I fell. Grandpapa and grandmama scolded daddy."

"It happened so fast. She slipped through my arms. Dad and mom came to the hospital. Wanted to take Sara home with them. I said no, I can take care of my own daughter. And the fact that you're here to give her comfort, they knew Sara would be well taken care of."

"It's a good thing she didn't break an arm or leg or worse! What were you thinking of?"

"My folks already scolded me. Doctor said she'll be fine. No broken bones."

Marcella smoothed away strands of hair from Sara's face. "Are you okay?"

"I cried, nana."

"I'll bet you did."

"A lot," Fiyero said.

"Let me clean you up. You'll feel a lot better. And you," she pointed to Fiyero, "have a visitor in the library."

"Who is it? You know I don't meet with anyone without an appointment. I've had a long day."

"Then you get rid of your visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Go and find out!"

He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm a mess. I'll take a quick shower first."

xxxxx

Elphaba heard his footsteps, and looked around. Even if she wanted to, she had no where to run.

Shaking excess water out of his hair, Fiyero entered the library. He stopped in the middle of the room, surprised that Elphaba was the unexpected visitor.

"Hello, Fiyero. Is Sara alright? I was here when you called Marcella."

He circled around her. "She'll be fine. What are you doing here?"

"That's good. I was worried. How are you?"

"How am I? What do you think? Did you even read my letter?"

She nodded. "That's why I'm here. I..."

"I waited and you didn't come out. Not even to tell me to get the hell out of there! And you show up here? For what?"

"I..."

"I wasted my time. I thought for sure you felt the same way about me."

"Fiyero..."

"I went out to get a pony just so I wouldn't come home empty handed. And she falls off that stupid horse and got hurt!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry she got hurt. I'm glad she'll be fine."

"It's my fault she fell! I had to get her something so she wouldn't be as broken-hearted when I came home alone...without you!"

"So you go out and buy her a pony. She could have broken an arm, leg or worse."

"Now you sound like Marcella! I'm outnumbered here! What has she been telling you about me?"

"Just things. Nothing bad."

The room fell silent. Fiyero took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Are you here to get the rest of your things?"

"I came by because..."

"Better yet, I'll have Marcella pack them and someone will drop it off to you."

"I didn't come here to..."

"That way you won't be bumping into Sara upstairs. I don't want her getting the wrong idea that you're back. She's already hurting. Don't play with my daughter's heart. Stay away from her."

"You're not giving me a chance to tell you why I'm here. You're very angry and upset."

"Yes, I'm angry and very much upset! I'm not as brainless as you think I am! My daughter and I will be just fine without you!"

"The way you're acting, nothing matters anymore. I'd better leave." Elphaba held in her tears, searching through her bag.

"What are you looking for?"

She threw her house keys at him. "Catch!"

He caught it in mid-air.

"Good catch," she said, walking out of the library.

 **TBC - Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elphaba locked herself in her bedroom from the moment she returned home. Looking out of the window, she replayed the scene in her head on what had happened that afternoon with Fiyero. He had definitely changed his feelings quickly for her. She was a fool to have gone there. Her relationship with the prince ended before it even had a start.

She needed to be alone to think things through. Thankful that Glinda had gone out with her new boyfriend, Elphaba broke down and cried. Her father would tell her that crying was only for the weak. She didn't care. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped out of her chest.

xxxxx

Fiyero walked through the interior of the castle. This wasn't the life he had ever imagined. Lonely. Of all the women he could have, he had fallen in love with Elphaba Thropp...the one woman who didn't want him.

Fiyero checked in on Sara. She was sleeping soundly. He laid on his bed, his hands behind his head. He admitted to himself that he was a stupid brainless fool who hadn't given Elphaba a chance to speak. Anger had gotten the better of him...angry that Sara had gotten hurt...angry that Elphaba hadn't come rushing out that door to him after reading his letter. Most of all, angry at himself for lashing out at her. He lost her before she was even his.

Knowing Elphaba, there was no way that she would ever forgive him. He wondered why she came to the castle. Was it to get her things or was she returning home to them? Maybe she did love him, but he stupidly hadn't given her a chance to confess her love to him. He hurled his pillow across the room which knocked a chair over.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Coming, sweetie!" He ran into Sara's bedroom. "What's the matter? Is your arm hurting?"

"No. I heard a noise."

"I bumped into a chair, that's all," he lied. "Sorry I woke you up. Do you want me to stay in your room tonight?"

The little girl shook her head. "Fae-Fae's not coming back."

Fiyero sat on her bed. "Sara, I'm so sorry. We'll be fine. Don't worry."

With her good arm, she pushed her father away. "Go away, daddy. You yelled at Fae-Fae."

"I...I didn't know you knew..."

"Nana said it was a surprise."

"Surprise? That Fae-Fae was back?"

"Uh-huh. I heard you yell."

'Sweetie, sometimes grown ups have disagreements."

"You yelled. Go away, daddy."

"It makes me sad that you're mad at Daddy."

Sara stared at her father, then pulled her blanket over her head.

Fiyero could see Elphaba and Marcella in her all rolled up in one. "Okay, fine!"

xxxxx

It's been weeks since anyone had mentioned Elphaba's name. Fiyero entered Sara's playroom. "Hey! What are you two doing?"

"Playing with my dolls. See, daddy!" Sara held up a doll's dress. "Nana made this."

"Very pretty. Did you tell her thank you?"

"Thank you, Nana."

Marcella was seated on the floor, and carried her onto her lap. "You're welcome, baby."

"Thanks, Marcella."

"I left a letter on your desk. It was delivered by a friend who came by to collect some things that was left behind." Marcella frowned.

Fiyero sighed. "Okay, I know what that means." He headed to his office. Finding a white envelope on his desk, he tore it open.

Fiyero,

Now it's my turn to write you a letter, at least this way, you won't be raising your voice at me. You never gave me a chance to explain why I was at the castle that day. It doesn't matter anymore, it was foolish of me to have gone there.

After reading your letter, I did open the front door, well...after several minutes, but you were no where around. Against my better judgment and with Glinda's persistent urging, I stupidly found myself at Kiamo Ko. I was welcomed by your men guarding the castle, and especially by Marcella. She is a wonderful person and the perfect nana. If I could chose to have another mother, it would be her.

I do hope that Sara is healing quickly, it's been two weeks since her fall. She must be back running around, and doing her favorite things. I really miss her a lot. I do agree with Marcella about getting rid of that pony. Playing with her dolls and dollhouse is a lot more safer. But then, of course, I'm not her parent. You do what's best for her.

I do apologize for my unexpected presence that day, and for upsetting you. It was not my intent. There were a lot of things I needed to say, but you quickly cleared that up. After awhile listening to you, I felt like the cowardly lion...no courage at all on telling you the real reason I was at your place.

I'd like to thank you for opening your home to me these past months. I've found a place of my own, which is close to the school. Glinda begged me to stay with her, but I didn't want to be an imposition to anyone. I love my two bedroom cottage. It does get lonely at times especially during the nights. But...there's no place like home.

Take care of yourself and that little princess of yours.

Loving someone doesn't necessarily mean you'll be together for the rest of your life. I guess I can live with that since I was destined to be alone.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

Fiyero reread the letter and smiled. Elphaba said she loved him...not in so many words, but he knew she did.

 **TBC - Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Everything happened so quickly. Fiyero's world had turned upside down. He closed his eyes and reminisced back. After reading Elphaba's letter he ran up to tell Marcella. As he entered the playroom, he witnessed Sara hovering over her.

"Nana, wake up! Nana!"

"What happened? Marcella!"

"Daddy, nana fell on the floor. She fell asleep. Wake up, nana."

Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, Fiyero opened his eyes. "Mom. Just thinking."

"Fiyero dear, would you like me to sit with you?"

He nodded. "Look at her, she's just laying lifeless."

Queen Yasaman sat beside her son. "You know, Marcella's not just hired help, she's family. Your dad called Rada. She's on her way home. She'll arrive in a few days."

"Okay. And Sara?"

"She's with your sister. She keeps asking for her nana."

"What did you tell her?"

"That nana's not feeling well. And doctors are doing their best to get her better. I don't know what I would have done without her all of these years," the Queen said. "She was a young mother when she came to us. Her husband had left her and Rada."

"I remember telling her lots of times when I was little that I'm a prince, and she works for me, and she said she didn't care. Said if I didn't listen she'd tell you and dad."

The Queen smiled. "She never told on you. Even when I knew you were misbehaving. When you did something wrong, she stood by you."

"I know." Fiyero lowered his head, and cried silently.

Pulling tissues out of her bag, the Queen dabbed her eyes with one, and handed one to her son. "I'll stay here with you tonight. Sara's well taken care of."

"Thanks, mom."

"Fiyero, Marcella wasn't taking her medication on a daily basis...wasn't refilling her prescription. That's why she suffered this stroke."

"She was too busy caring for Sara and me. I depended on her a lot. Never had time to herself. It's my fault."

"Stop that. It's not your fault. I reminded her to take her pills time and time again. She would just shrug it off and told me she was fine."

"How bad is she? Is she going to die?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see what the doctors says. You know, we've got the best ones for her."

He snapped at his mother. "That's not the answer I want to hear!"

"Lower your voice, dear. She may be asleep, but she can hear you."

"Tell me she's not going to die. She can't die on us...on me. Mommy, please."

The Queen looked at her son, and it broke her heart. He was a little boy all over again...begging for something that was out of her control.

xxxxx

It's been a couple of days, and Fiyero had not left Marcella's hospital room. He refused to leave her alone for fear if he did, she would die. His mother felt that he needed someone to keep up his strength.

Laying his head on Marcella's bed, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "I'm fine, mom," he said. Only it wasn't his mother as he raised his head. It was Elphaba.

"How did you know?" Standing up, he wiped his tears, then embraced her, and cried. "She's been with me since I was five years old."

Elphaba hung on to him as he fell apart.

After a while he stepped away from her, and returned to his seat.

"Your mom and sister came by my house early this morning. They had gone to Glinda's and she told them where I lived. I'm so sorry, Fiyero. How is Marcella doing?"

He shrugged. "Look at her. Do you think she's in pain?"

Elphaba took hold of Marcella's hand. "It looks like she's just sleeping. Marcella, it's me...Elphaba."

"I talk to her. There's no respond...not even a stir," Fiyero said, pulling a chair.

She sat beside him. "I've never seen her with her hair down. She's beautiful. And she's never come close to getting married again?"

Fiyero slightly laughed. "How could she? When she had dates, Rada and I made sure they'd never come back. We would say, "are you going to be our new daddy?" It scared the guys away. We'd get punished. Standing still facing the wall."

Elphaba smiled. "And now, that's exactly how you punish Sara."

"I learned from experience."

They sat quietly for several minutes until Fiyero broke the silence.

"I had gone to the playroom, and Sara was trying to wake up her nana, she was...," his voice cracked as he spoke.

Elphaba turned to face him. "Don't replay that scene in your head."

"I panicked, and ran to the guards, they helped me, they helped her."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding and comforting him. "Marcella knows you love her. Cry all you want."

And he did just that...cried.

 **Chapter 14 - TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for your great reviews, James Birdsong!**

Running footsteps echoed through the hospital corridor, and into Marcella's room. "Mama!" Rada who was a younger version of Marcella rushed in, and threw her arms around her. "Mama! I'm home! I'm here," she said tearfully.

Fiyero stood against the window. "So, you wait for her to get sick, then come home."

"No fighting you two," the Queen said. "You're not children anymore."

Fiyero approached Rada. "I'm glad you're finally home." They embraced each other.

After several seconds, stepping away from Fiyero, she hugged the Queen. "Auntie."

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Queen Yasaman said. "We're happy you're finally here. You're as beautiful as your mother."

"How's mama doing?"

"As well as expected, dear. She's not getting any worse. We're waiting for her to wake up and see how much she'll progress."

"So, that's a good sign?" Rada stared at her mother. "Right?"

"It means that she'll never be a hundred percent the same. She'll probably need a care giver. And you better think of moving back home, Rada," Fiyero said.

Rada turned to Fiyero. "I..."

"I what? You're her daughter, she'll need you. She'll need all of us...you in particular."

"I have a job to go back to, Fiyero. You can't decide for me."

"Yes, I can. A job? You have a trust fund! Live off of it for a while!"

"Like you?"

Queen Yasaman stepped between them. "Alright, stop it. Let's see how everything goes before making drastic decisions."

"Fine!" Fiyero stomped out of the room.

"Fiyero!" Rada called out.

The Queen held Rada's hand. "Leave him be. Come, let's sit."

"Okay," she said, wiping a tear away.

"He's blaming himself right now for what's happened to your mom. He depended on her a lot especially with Sara. His dad and sister tried talking to him, but he's an angry young man."

"But Uncle and Azita said it was because she wasn't taking her medication."

"That's right. And he's probably angry at her for not following her doctor's orders regarding her pills. He's angry at the world right now."

"I can see that. And Sara? How is she?"

"She's fine. Wants to see her nana. But she can't. She's being cared for by my staff at the castle. And you'll be staying with us. Not at Kiamo Ko. I don't want you and Fiyero in the same house. It's not the guards' duty to watch over the both of you just in case there's a fight."

"Thank you. Last I spoke to mama, she mentioned someone. Elphaba? Is that her name?"

The Queen smiled. "It's complicated. Let me tell you a story."

xxxxx

Elphaba jumped at the pounding sound of her front door. Looking out from the window, and saw it was Fiyero, she opened the door.

"What's happened? Did something happen to Marcella?"

"You think I'd be here if something happened to her?" He said, barging into her house.

"Won't you come right on in!"

He turned suddenly, almost bumping into Elphaba. "Rada's home and she's not planning on staying even though Marcella's sick and she said she has a job and can't move back home!"

"Okay...you said that in one sentence without breathing. Have you been drinking?"

"Does it look like I've had a drink? No!"

"Then you need one. I'll pour you a glass of wine, and one for me, too."

"Almost went to the wrong stupid house! They all look alike!"

She handed him his glass of wine. "We do have different addresses. Please calm down. Take a deep breath and exhale slowly."

He took a couple of sips, then sat on her sofa. Placing his glass on a table, he studied her living room. "It's nice here. You like it better than the castle?"

"It's my own place," she said, sitting beside him. "It's quiet. I've never lived by myself before."

"From Munchkinland, Shiz and Kiamo Ko, now here. It's a huge change from always being around people and now you're all alone."

"I have time to think of a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Just things in general. Lots of things."

"Like us? Do you think of us? Ever?"

"Fiyero, this is not a good time. You've got a lot to deal with right now...Sara, Marcella's health and Rada."

"When's a good time? Do I have to make an appointment with you?" He took hold of his wine glass, gulping down the contents.

"You want a refill?"

He shook his head, and leant back comfortably against the sofa.

"What do you want from me?"

"You by my side," he said. "You with me."

Elphaba expected he would have made a move toward her, but he didn't. She stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have come here uninvited. Didn't mean to barge in."

"It's okay. You're not barging in."

"So, what do you think of at nights...dream of?"

"Stop that, Fiyero. There's no us to talk about...not right now."

"When is the right time?"

"Not now."

"Because I think of you all the time. Thinking of you makes me sane, especially since what's happened to Marcella. Even in my dreams I see you. Then I wake up, and I'm alone."

"You're talking nonsense. Stop it, Fiyero."

"No, I won't. We need to talk. And I'm not leaving until we do. What are you so afraid of? You have a habit of suppressing your feelings toward certain things. You're very vocal on certain subjects like when we were in school. But you close up when it's regarding you...your thoughts and feelings."

Elphaba held in her anger, tapping a finger on her wine glass. "They're my thoughts and feelings. And they're not meant to be shared with anyone. Especially you. So, please drop the subject."

Fiyero let out a sigh. "Alright, I give up. I shouldn't have come here. I'd better go back to see how Marcella's doing. And continue my fight with Rada." He stood up from the sofa. "I'll never bring up thoughts and feelings around you anymore."

Elphaba jumped from her seat, accidentally dropping her empty wine glass onto the carpet. "Oh for the love of Oz! You're not the only one waking up to a cold bed wondering how it would feel to wake up next to the one you love! I think of that every night, every morning! And I get lonely!"

Fiyero was surprised by her sudden outburst. "What?"

Realizing what she had said, Elphaba let out a gasp. "See what you made me do! I blurted out things I never intended to say! To you or to anyone!"

He carefully approached her, talking hold of her hand. "Fae."

Her heart pounded rapidly. "I have to go."

Fiyero smiled. "Where are you going? You live here."

"Oh. It was a mistake. I...I shouldn't have said those things."

"But you did," he said, pulling her closer, cupping her face in his hands.

"What are you doing? What are going to do?"

"Take a wild guess."

The moment he kissed her, Elphaba felt as if the stars lit up the sky and her whole world had brightened.

Feeling his lips on hers left Fiyero to desire the rest of her, but for the time being, he was content in just holding her in his arms.

 **TBC - Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Author's Note: James Birdsong, thank you very much!**

It felt like a ton of weight had been lifted out of Elphaba. After several kisses, they pulled apart.

Fiyero twirled strands of her hair around his finger. No words were spoken.

"Why me?" Elphaba broke the silence.

"You want to see someone who has a good heart? One who puts aside her feelings and happiness for others? Look in the mirror."

"It'll only be my reflection staring back."

"Yes. And I love that reflection. I love you."

"I don't know what I did in my life to have deserved someone like you. And if something ever happens to you, I'd be devastated. I love you with all of my heart. And I love Sara as if she were mine. I've missed her. I've missed the both of you."

His blue eyes twinkled.

"What? You're smiling with your eyes."

"For someone who's not much on words when it comes to feelings, you've said a lot. Since you left the castle, left us, I've been worried about you, missing you. I wanted you back into our lives. Anger got the better of me when you came by that day. Then Marcella got sick. But I would have come for you. I wasn't going to let you out of my life."

Elphaba pulled him close, embracing him. "Thank you for caring so much."

He whispered in her ear. "If I don't leave now, I might not want to leave tonight."

"Stay. I don't want you to leave, stay with me."

Fiyero kissed her with such passion that Elphaba nearly collapsed against him. He lifted her in his arms. "Here? Or your bedroom."

Resting her head against his shoulder, she spoke barely in a whisper. "Bedroom."

xxxxx

Fiyero was gentle and loving. He cuddled Elphaba as she laid her head on his bare chest. Running his fingers through her long locks, she felt safe in his arms.

"Morning," Fiyero said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she said, caressing his left arm. "And you?"

"More than well. First time in weeks. We could stay in bed all day."

"I'd like that. But I have to go to work. Kids will wonder where I am." Elphaba sat up in bed.

"What time is it?" Fiyero asked, pulling her back down onto him.

"Time to get up. Jump into the shower and get ready. Are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes. I could come by later this afternoon when you get home from school. Would you like to see Marcella?"

"That would be nice. And Sara?"

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll bring her home for the weekend. Maybe we could spend time with her at the castle."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Fae. I'm moving too fast."

"It's just that maybe you two could come here instead? Kiamo Ko was never my home."

"It was always your home. You're right. It's best we come here. The last time Sara was home was that day with Marcella."

"I could cook for the both of you. I have lots of arts and crafts here for Sara to do. Art supplies that I got for my students. We could do a get well card for Marcella. By the way, what happened to the pony? Did you get rid of it?"

Fiyero slightly laughed. "Just like Marcella. Yes, I got rid of the pony. Gave it away to a friend."

"That's good. Okay, I really have to get ready."

Fiyero laid still, his arms around her. He didn't say a word.

Elphaba sensed his change of mood, and held him. "Are you alright?" When he didn't answer, she looked up to him. Tears rolled down his face. "I'll call the school, and have my teacher's aide take care of my kids today."

He nodded.

Elphaba wiped his tears away.

"Marcella has always loved me. Even when I was out of hand. She yelled at me, scolded me. I wouldn't listen to her. I'd tell her she was fired. She'd laugh at me and said only my parents could fire her. She never laid a hand on me. I was mean to her. And she still loved me. I never told her I loved her...love her. I've never thanked her for everything she's done for me. I took her for granted, but she still stood by my side. Never been sick, and now this happens.

"Well, when you see her today, tell her how you feel, how you want her in your life, how much you love her. And how much you still need her in your life."

"I'll take care of her. Don't want her in a private home, and be put away. She'll come back to Kiamo Ko. I'll have the best of everything for her."

Elphaba held back her tears, but a few escaped from the corner of her eyes. "You're a good son."

xxxxx

Fiyero entered Marcella's room finding Rada sitting at her mom's side.

"Hey. How is she?"

Rada immediately rose from her seat, and embraced him. "The same. You're back. Where were you all night? I was worried. You didn't come back."

"I'm back now," he said, stepping away from her. "I had something to do."

Rada arched an eyebrow. "Or doing someone."

Fiyero glared at her. "Don't start."

"You'd better not be doing that dancing through life crap again," Rada scolded. "Thought you loved Elphaba. Auntie told me all about her. And mama, too, the last time I spoke to her. You'd better not be sleeping around with just anybody. You'd better fix things up with her."

"Are you done? We're not little kids anymore where you have to know every detail of my life. You may be older than me, but I'm bigger than you now."

"I'm sorry, Fiyero. But you're still a little brother to me. You were angry when you left yesterday. And you had reason to be. I was being selfish. I'll stay for as long as mama needs me."

"She'll have the best care. Once she improves, I'll set her up on a floor of her own at Kiamo Ko. Doctors and nurses around the clock. And you come home anytime you want to."

"Thank you. You've been thinking."

"She's not dying on us. I promise you that. And last night...I was with..."

Rada held up her hand. "No need to tell me where you were. You're an adult. But remember, you're still a daddy. I do hope you're behaving."

Fiyero hugged her. "I've grown up a lot since you've been gone." He then walked over to Marcella, kissing her forehead. "Wake up soon, we all love you."

"Fiyero?" Elphaba entered the hospital room. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know someone else was in here," she said, seeing Rada next to him.

Rada playfully shoved him. "I'm Rada, Marcella's daughter. And you must be Elphaba. I know of you from mama and Auntie. Very nice to meet you." She hugged her.

Elphaba was taken aback, not accustomed to hugging people she just met, or hugging anyone for that matter. "I'm sorry to have interrupted."

"Not at all. We had this fight yesterday, Fiyero left abruptly. Didn't come back until now. I'm glad he was with you last night. I mean, he was wasn't he?"

Elphaba turned to Fiyero.

"One thing about Rada, she still thinks she has to account for my whereabouts. Always. When we were growing up...,"Fiyero said.

Rada interrupted him. "You know what he used to do when I had dates? He'd dress in his princely attire to meet them. Asked a lot of questions. Made them nervous. I never had boyfriends for too long."

Elphaba smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Rada."

A sudden groan startled the three. Looking toward Marcella, she stirred a bit.

"Mama!" Rada pushed Fiyero aside. "Fiyero, Mama's up!"

Fiyero rushed to her. Marcella wrinkled her forehead, as if questioning her whereabouts. She looked at Rada, then Fiyero, and then Elphaba who stood at the foot of the bed. Her eyes scanned the room. Turning to Fiyero, she whispered Sara's name.

 **TBC - Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Author's Note: Real life kept me away. Sorry for the long absence.**

 **And to you, James Birdsong, thank you so much! I love your review! And also thank you for reading and reviewing "Never Forgotten".**

Rada hovered over her mother. "Oh mama! You're up! I was so worried about you! You'll be taken care of! Don't you worry! Fiyero has it all figured out! You'll have doctors and nurses taking care of you. You'll have a floor of your own at..."

Fiyero raised his hands into the air. "Will you stop that rattling? You're startling her! You just go on and on! Go get the doctor and tell him she's woken up!"

Marcella stared at the both of them.

"Why don't you go? I'll stay with my mother!" She waved him away.

"I have a right to be here as much as you," Fiyero said, pointing a finger at her.

"Go away," Rada said, shoving Fiyero hard that he nearly lost his balance.

"Stop it, you two," Elphaba interjected. "It's like I'm in my classroom watching my kids fight."

Fiyero and Rada turned their attention to Elphaba.

"Is there a problem?" Fiyero asked.

"You're both unbelievable. You're like brother and sister fighting with each other. Sibling rivalry."

"And your point?" Rada asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "Never mind. I think Marcella's trying to say something."

Fiyero moved toward her. "What is it, Marcella? How are you feeling? I've been so worried. Sara's been asking about you."

"Mama! Are you alright? Do you need something?"

Marcella closed her eyes. "No fight." She slurred her words.

"See what you've done," Fiyero said.

"It's you," Rada said. "At least she's talking."

Elphaba clapped her hands quietly. "Children, I'll get the doctor. Marcella says no fighting. Are you two always like this?"

"Pretty much," Rada said, then made a face at Fiyero.

He shook his head. "You're such a child."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Okay then, I guess it's safe to leave you alone while I get the doctor."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"Uh huh," Elphaba said, leaving the room.

"Sa ra," Marcella said, looking at Fiyero.

"You'll get to see her when you come home." Fiyero turned to Rada. "She's asking for Sara because she was with her on that day she got sick."

"Ra da. Fi ye ro," Marcella said.

Fiyero hugged Rada, and exhaled loudly as if unaware he had been holding his breath from the moment Marcella had fallen ill.

"She's come back to us," he said.

Rada nodded, tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. "Thank you for taking care of mama."

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry for such a short piece. I've already started on the next chapter. Should be up in about a week.**

 **TBC - Chapter 17**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elphaba couldn't believe how far along they've come in their relationship. She surprised herself that she would actually love someone, or for that matter, someone who would love her.

Fiyero smiled down at her. They were in perfect sync. Elphaba moved with him. His kisses were soft and tender. He hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Elphaba moaned. She yearned for more, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Something in Fiyero snapped. His kisses changed to hard and passionate as he delved deeply into her.

Digging her fingers into his back, she took all of him, moving in rhythm with each thrust. Like an aerial firecracker, he exploded into her as they both came simultaneously.

xxxxx

Fiyero clothed only in his briefs sat next to Elphaba on her bed. She pulled herself up, stretching her arms over her head.

The prince smiled at her.

She ran her fingers through her dark locks. "What?"

"Beautiful," he said.

Elphaba shook her head in disagreement.

"I want to talk about something."

"About what?" She rose from the bed picking up her pantie and night gown off of the floor, and headed into the bathroom, throwing them into the hamper.

"Come back home, Elphaba. I've missed you," he called out.

Returning to the bedroom, she stood stark naked in front of him. "Your castle was never my home. Remember? It was only a temporary thing until I found a place of my own. Besides, you're here often enough."

Fiyero laughed. "I'm glad you're comfortable standing in front of me without anything on. I like the view."

Grabbing his shirt off of the bed post, she put it on.

"I can easily take that off, you know."

"You were talking about me coming back to your place?"

"Oh, yes. I got distracted for a bit." He winked at her. "Sara asked why you're not back with us at the castle. Said she'll move in here with you if you don't."

"That's sweet. She's here on weekends. Sleeps over Friday and Saturday nights. Isn't that enough?"

"She wants to be with you everyday. And when she's here, she's in your spare bedroom and I have to sleep on your sofa. How would it look if she saw us in bed together here?"

"How would that differ if I moved back to Kiamo Ko? I'll have my own room, right?"

"We could change that. Come here," he said, pulling her to him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a couple of months and Marcella's recuperating very well."

"Thank Oz she's doing fine, talking and walking with the help of a cane."

"She won't need it after more months of therapy. No serious effects from her stroke. She'll soon be good as she ever was before."

"Is she still mad at you and Rada for moving all of her things out from her cottage to her floor?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I guess. Maybe just a bit."

"Well, you threw her out of her own home."

"The cottage is for our new cook. I wasn't going to have her take care of me and Sara anymore. Marcella's family. Call it an early retirement. She'll forever be well taken care of."

Elphaba nodded. "She's very fortunate she has you."

"No, I'm the fortunate one to have her. Mom and dad are grateful to her for having taken care of me...you know...I was hard to handle. I was a spoiled brat, and she took very good care of me. Trying her best to discipline me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Elphaba stroked his face. "Do you love her more than your mother?"

Fiyero looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You have to understand, my mom was always busy. Royal obligations. Marcella was always there for me. Always. Especially when Sara came along."

"You're very lucky to have grown up in a loving environment. I was not that fortunate."

"I'm so sorry. But now you have me. I want to take care of you. You'll be in a loving environment. Don't you want this to be a more permanent thing?"

"Permanent? What thing?"

"Me, you. Us. I want more than this. These sleep overs. It's not enough. I love you," he said. "And just like Sara, I want you around everyday. I want to come home to you. I want to go to bed each night with you and wake up each morning with you by my side."

Elphaba gently clutched her chest, as if holding on to her pounding heart. "I never planned on you or anyone. I never imagined anyone wanting to be with me."

The prince held her hands. "I love you with all of my heart. I can't go one day without you. Marry me, Elphaba and be my princess. I'll love you for the rest of my life."

 **TBC - Chapter 18**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Author's Note: Thank you, James Birdsong for your continuous reviews!**

"Say something. I just proposed. Yes? No?" A worried look crossed Fiyero's face.

Elphaba squeezed his hands. "You want me to marry you? I never thought anyone would want to marry me. Me? Have you taken a good look at what you're getting?"

"I love you. Are you happy with this arrangement? I'm not. I don't want to make love to you and then go home in the morning. Sometimes I'd like to just cuddle up all morning in our own bedroom. Did you think we'd go on like this? My house, your house?"

"You don't have a house. It's a castle."

Fiyero pulled his hands away, raking his fingers through his hair, he let out a sigh.

Elphaba unconsciously twirled strands of her hair around her finger. "How long have you thought about this? What about Sara? Have you told her of your plans? And your family?"

"You're so full of questions. Like the teacher in you. Since that day I came home and found you making dinner. You made potato chowder and baked biscuits. I had visions of you then of you being my wife. Someone I'd come home to every night. And when Sara came to live with us, I knew you'd be a great mother. You took care of her, played with her! My little girl loves you. And my family loves you."

Elphaba forced a smile. "I thought this was just a dream and I'd wake up one day. Told myself it can't be real. Me, you and Sara. Nothing good ever happens to me. You're a prince! I'm just Elphaba, a green creature. A misfit. The one no one would ever want...ever love. The one who won't have a Happy ending to her story."

Fiyero held her close. "It's not a dream. I love you. And want you to always be with me." He pulled away, his blue eyes glistened with hope. "I'm asking again. Will you marry me?"

Elphaba raised her head to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me those are happy tears."

She nodded. "Yes, happy tears. Yes, I'll marry you."

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I promise to keep you safe," Fiyero said. "We belong together."

Elphaba listened to his heart beat. "I hear your heart beating. Promises are meant to be broken at times."

"At times, but not this promise. No one will ever break us apart. My heart beats for you.

xxxxx

Ava was simply beautiful with ivory flawless skin, long flaming red hair and green eyes which Sara had inherited. Glinda would hate this woman. No one was prettier than her...the great Glinda Upland. But Ava was a picture of beauty.

Fiyero's sister Azita and Rada disliked her from the very beginning...especially since she abandoned her daughter and left her motherless. But Ava had a very good reason in leaving Sarah with the royal family and it broke her heart.

She missed her daughter terribly. There wasn't a night she didn't go to bed crying on her pillow. Moving as far away as she could, there were times she had wanted to call little Sara, but it was against her better judgment. Ava knew she would be well taken care of. She didn't doubt that. Yet, all she wished for is to see her again.

Ava had made the decision to travel to Kiamo Ko. She'll be unwelcome, but she needed to visit Sara. Praying to the unnamed God, she hoped Fiyero would allow her to see her little girl.

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this is so short. But I promise to update in a few weeks. I know, I know! You hate the part that Sara's mother is coming back into the picture. But...you'll have to wait and see. Or shall I say...wait and read.**

 **TBC - Chapter 19**


End file.
